A Rose for you
by SilverSpeed
Summary: Well I bet if ya squeeze him hard enough he’ll start spitting out ice cubes” laughed Rose grabbing an empty glass from the counter and holding it up
1. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or anything to do with it…sadly. But Rose is mine so no touching!!!

~Chapter 1 – Her story~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shattered glass lay everywhere, and people ran around screaming as if it would help. There were huge dents in the surrounding houses and cars. Anything within her reach was ruined. Rose had finally snapped, the pent up emotions finally let loose along with her powers. She stood in her family's backyard, legs planted firmly apart, are arms straight out, with her palms of her hands facing out towards both sides of the yard. Her head was lowered, and her eyes wrenched shut. She stood with her mouth wide open and with each forced breath escaped a rugged sound wave, each leaving small dents in the dry dirt below her. That was how the X-Men found her. 

Cerebro had detected a new mutant whose powers were being used at full force. _Name_: Rose _Age_: 16 _Location_: Long Island, NY. Professor X had had everyone suit up for the case, except the new recruits who had only arrived a few weeks before and the few adults. When the X-Men finally arrived they didn't know what to do. Should they attack, or should they try to talk to her? They didn't know what to expect. 

Rose heard them, she could hear them talking about her. When she looked up, she suddenly forgot what she was doing. The group in front of her looked ridicules! Their outfits were defiantly a site. _What had the circus come to take me away?_ She laughed to herself causing more dents in the ground. She was brought out of her thoughts but the screaming around her. Neighbors, her family, people that were driving by, their screaming was growing louder as there numbers increased. She couldn't take it the noise, it was deafening to her sensitive ears. No one was prepared for what happened next, not even the Prof. Rose threw her head back and let out the most deafening scream she could muster. More windows shattered, siding was knocked off of houses, people fell to the ground as if knocked by a strong wind, hands flew to ears in the struggle to block out the sound. But it didn't last long. Rose was spent, she was completely drained, that scream had taken everything out of her not to mention the few before that, and she had never used her powers to this extent before. Her arms dropped to her sides, as she slowly began to sway. 

Jean nodded to Kitty, who in turn looked at Rogue. 

"Lets make this fast, if she decides to scream again ah don't wanna be over there when she does." Rogue hissed as she grabbed hold of Kitty's hand. 

Slowly they both descended into the ground, and rose up behind Rose. Rogue pulled off her glove and reached for the swaying girl's bare arm. But before she could do anything Rose turned around, giving the two girls a dazed look. She jerked her arm up as if to push the two but instead sent out a weak sound wave. That was all Rogue needed, the sound wave hadn't been strong enough to affect her, but the outstretched arm was just what she needed. She grabbed Rose's arm absorbing what she could, but quickly let go as the girl stumbled to the ground. 

"Like, that was easier then I thought!"

"Sure easy for you to say, you don't got some psycho girl screaming in your head," groaned Rogue as she rubbed her temples.

~~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok well that's my fist shot at writing and X-Men Evo fic! Hope ya liked it J I know there's not much but it will get better I promise! I just have to get past the hard parts lol. I'm open to any suggestions and comments and everything else so please review!

Also just a heads up, I get distracted easily, yes I admit it. Sooooooo that's most likely the reason it may take me a while to get this fic done, especially with school starting "soon". –rolls her eyes-

I'm just putting this info about Rose here cuz I'm not sure if I'm gonna get it all in the first few chapters, and so people don't get too confused.

Name: Rose Maybec

Codename: Thorn (you will find out why soon)

Age: 16

From: Long Island, NY

Mutation: Can control and manipulate sound. Can also produce sound waves. 


	2. Stampede in the kitchen?

Disclaimer: The X-Men are not mine, like you didn't know that already. But like I said before Rose is mine.

~Chapter 2 - Stampede in the kitchen? ~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"BOBBY!!! I'm gonna freaken kill you!!" bellowed Rose as she pushed up her right sleeve exposing her hand, and charged after a very hysterical Iceman, who raced out of her room. "If I ever catch you in my room again I swear to you, you'll never be able to speak again!" she hissed as she reached out to grab him.

"Sorry, sorry," laughed Bobby, dodging her grasp. "Please really I promise I wont do it again, just don't touch me!" his face became very serious "Just don't touch me."

"That's what you said the last time Ice_boy._ And all I got to say is, Stay Outta My Room!" she growled in Logan's rough voice, and pulled her sleeve back down. Rose turned around to look at the havoc they had caused just from funning though the kitchen, then got to work picking up the knocked over chairs, mumbling to herself. 

It had been a year, more or less, since Rose moved to the instute. Over that year so much had happened. Mutants had been exposed, Evan whom Rose had been good friends with (considering they had adjoining rooms) had moved to live in the sewers, the mansion had been rebuilt, Logan found out that he had been cloned and everyone got to have a "fun little experience" with her, and then there was the ever growing problem of Apocalypse. With school over and the new recruits being "too inexperienced" to go on any of the X-Men missions, they were becoming bored and fast. And that seemed to be a good enough reason for them to start terrorizing each other, and Bobby had taken up sneaking into the girls rooms and seeing what her could find. Rose had her backup plain though. All she had to do was hold out her right hand and start threatening in Logan's voice. She would threaten when needed but she would never really touch people. She knew it hurt people, or at least that's what she was told. It was part of her mutation; anything that's alive and had a voice was under her "control". A single touch with her right hand and a person would loose their voice and wherever her hand had touched a large red welt would form. The Professor said that's where the voice went, into the welt. Rose had accidentally touched Bobby once. He said that being touched by that hand felt like someone had stuck him with a thorn, only a billion times worse. From that time on Thorn had stuck with Rose, becoming her codename, all thanks to Bobby.

"Like what's all the noise in here? It sounded like there was a stampede running though and.." Kitty fazed through the wall and was solid again before she had time to notice that the kitchen had been "rearranged". She toppled over a chair and landed face first onto the table.

"Whoa that's gotta hurt." mumbled Bobby nervously as he started backing away towards the nearest exit, only to collide with Jean. 

"I was just looking for you Bobby," said Jean raising an eyebrow, and lifting the boy up with her telekinetic powers.

"Oh let me guess why," smirked Rose, as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, pretending to have mind reading powers. "He went in your room too!" she said looking at Jean as she crossed her arms.

"Wow you getting good," answered Jean with a slight laugh and a roll of her eyes. Jean looked past Bobby and noticed Kitty still laying on the table groaning. "What happened to her?" she asked nodding towards the table.

"The usual" Bobby said nervously.

"Ah ok then, no need to worry" Jean sighed and looked at Bobby then to Rose. "So what should we do with him?" she asked as she made he telekinetic hold on Bobby tighter.

"Well I bet if ya squeeze him hard enough he'll start spitting out ice cubes" laughed Rose grabbing an empty glass from the counter and holding it up. 

Jean laughed as Bobby stared kicking the air.

"Let me go, let me goooo! I promise it will never happen again!"

"Ya just like the other five hundred times you stupid boys said that" groaned kitty as she stumbled off the table and rubbed her head. "Listen Rose the next time like, you and Bobby decided to rearrange the furniture, like make an announcement will ya."

"Ya…uh… sorry bout that Kitty"

Jean let go of her hold of Bobby, and waited for him to crash to the groaned, before walking over too kitty. "Listen Icecube, we'll let ya go this time only because of Kitty, but if your caught in anyone's room besides your own again, you're dead. Got it?"

"Got it, boss lady," answered a very stunned Bobby, giving the girls a full ledged salute from his fallen position. But the three had already left. "Pains in my ass, that's what they are." Bobby attempted to get up only to hear Jeans voice in his head. _"I heard that wise crack, buddy!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there is chapter two for ya. Its longer then last time, and I'm hoping to make the next chapter even longer. But surprise surprise, I'm outta ideas! I a whole big idea for the story in my head but then I went to sleep and now I can't remember all of it! So all and any ideas are greatly appreciated.

Thanks blackwidow10 for the review! I didn't think I was going to get any! 

O and just wondering, has anyone watched the new X-Men Evo episodes? They are really Really good! For anyone who doesn't even know there are new ones, they come on every Saturday on the Kids WB. For me it comes on at 10:30am but you'll have to look up the time it comes on for you. But ya should really watch them, they're great! 


End file.
